IMMACLAUS
IMMACLAUS is an IAM who has been in the fad for a long time. His character is Claus, from the game Mother 3. He used to be very mad at IMMANESS, the first Ness IAM, for posting a video about him being molested, requesting Pedobear to rape him, and many other crazy things. However, the two have set aside their differences. He also has a Digimon partner, Chimeramon. His full name is "Claus Ivo Julian Norris Falcon Kagamine Robotnik Rolfe Walker Rogers Obama McCain Beek". Aside from Shady, Drago and Kuramon, he considers Chimeramon and his other forms his only real friend. Claus' many alts IAmChimeramon IAMARMAGEDDEMON IAMMECHADRAGO IAmDragoJunior IAMNITROSOXIDE IAMTHEPORKYSTATUE IAmTHEWaddleDee IAmKewne IAMLUCAS2 Random Facts His real name is Mick Beek, and he would be 13 years old. (A note to the dumbfucks out there, Beek is pronounced like "bake".) He comes from Holland/The Netherlands/Mickland. He is an Admin at the IAm Graveyard. He would also be one of the oldest admins, probably only beaten by Red Toon Link and Shadow Bug Diddy. The IMMACLAUS account would originally be a Luigi-based account. Mick's favourite game character of all time would be Luigi. He likes pirated games, and as a result, he likes the Weegee "Fortran". He dislikes the account "TheRealFortran", though. He's been into Digimon games lately, and it looks like the fanboyism isn't going to end for a while. Claus isn't ever going to close his account permanently. He will do everything to keep the fad alive. Most well known quotes "OH FUCK, WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT!?" "I'm gonna fucking (something) up your fucking ass." "SBD!!!!!!!!!! >=O" "WHY does everyone hate me so!?" "JUST TAKE A SLICE, YOU... INFINIGGER!!!!" (The world might explode if he says this.) Claus' powers and abilites Claus is pretty much a freaking army all by himself. Here is all of his equipment. PSI He pretty much knows nearly all PSI, with a few exceptions. Here is all of his PSI: PK Love (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega) PK Fire (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega) PK Freeze (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega) PK Thunder (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Omega has been replaced with his lightning sword attack) PK Ground (But it's not as powerful as Kuma's version) PK Beam (Alpha, Beta) PSI Lifeup (Alpha, Beta) PSI Healing (Alpha, Beta) PSI Offense and Defense Up (Alpha) PSI Shield (Alpha) PK Counter (Alpha) PSI Counter (Alpha, and yes, the two are different, PK Counter is for physical attacks, PSI Counter is for energy-based ones) Critic Cap The Critic Cap allows Claus to turn into a hybrid of himself, and the Nostalgia Critic. His powers are raised to the very limit, but his weakness is the Bat Credit Card, which makes him go insane and beat himself up out of sheer rage. He has two counterparts who possess Nerd Glasses, these would be WittyReviewer and Geewee. While his Nerd-Critic relationship with Geewee is always as enemies, he has been great companions with Witty in the forms. Appearantly, Nostalgia Claus and Witty Video Game Nerd can merge to become a huge Omnimon ripoff, Omnicriticnerd. (pleasekillme. T_T) Any powers related to his Digimon partner Claus has the D-Ark, which he can use to make Monodramon digivolve. He can also summon Monodramon with it, or use a "Card Swipe" to give Monodramon a certain power for a limited time. When Veedramon needs to digivolve to GoldVeedramon, a lot of energy is needed. Claus serves as the power boost that he needs, and they merge together to become GoldVeedramon. Masked Man equipment "I'm the Masked Man, I'VE GOT A MOTHERFUCKIN' GUN FOR A HAAAAND!!!" is what Claus shouts when he uses the gun on his arm for an attack. His attacks include shooting energy balls, using some PP to fire stronger versions of the energy balls (often with a slight elemental boost), and the Giga Missile, which Claus only uses when he has to do splash damage. Tons and TONS of splash damage. He also has the ability of flight due to his mechanical wings. However, these wings are easy to damage. His helmet is really there for head protection, although there is a scan feature that allows him to find the STRONG points of an enemy (not the weak ones), but he barely ever uses this feature. Also, his pants and uniform are more durable than his normal clothes. Any other kind of equipment Very good stick Legendary bat Cracked bat Baseball cap (although he never uses this, and it wasn't even mentioned. He is going to use it in the future. Appearantly, this is some kind of tribute to his good friend, 1AMNESS.) Relations with other IAms? Claus had known many, many people in the fad. Here are the most notable relationships between him and the other IAms. See the main article, Nichol. Nichol used to be really annoying, squeeing to Claus and clinging to his leg the whole time. Claus really has no idea what happened that made him so annoying. "He's been a lot cooler in the past." is what he thinks. He continues to be confused and annoyed by this new Nichol to this very day. See the main article, Geewee. Geewee and Claus kind of share a rivalry. They both love Kumatora, and they're the Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd representatives of the fad (Although Witty is also an AVGN representative). They've also imitated Luigi and Wario from the "Luigi sucks at" series from Dekuscrubby, a series based off of Arby 'n the Chief by DigitalPh33r. Claus would imitate Luigi (similar to Master Chief), and Geewee would be Wario (similar to the Arbiter). See the main article, Wittyreviewer. Just like Geewee, Wittyreviewer (also referred to as Witty), is a representative of the Angry Video Game Nerd. Claus is Witty's third in command in his IAm Defence Force, Lelouch being the second, and Witty being the leader and founder. Whereas Geewee and Claus in their internet comedian forms can't get along at all, Witty and Claus in their forms can work together just fine, even being able to become some sort of "Omnimon", Omnicriticnerd (which was a horrible yet hilarious and epic idea made up by Claus himself). See the main article, Shady. Shady and Claus are very good and old friends. They've been on many adventures, and have defeated many enemies. Claus considers Shady one of his best friends, and would do anything to help him. It is also rumoured that Shady can turn into the Tourettes Guy, much like Claus can turn into Nostalgia Critic and Geewee/Witty can turn into the Angry Video Game Nerd. See the main article, Paula. Claus used to love Paula a lot back when she joined about a year ago, but Paula always let him down, and was actually being kind of mean, too. Eventually, Claus got into a depression, which was also partially caused by Shadow Bug Diddy. Fortunately, the two got along fine before she left, and the creator moved to his other account, IAMCLASSICKNUCKLES. See the main article, Drago. Drago is always very nice to Claus. Claus was also the one who found Drago's Kuramon and gave it to her. Claus would, just like Geewee would treat Drago like a Yoshi, treat Drago Junior as a kind of Yoshi. Drago Junior himself is satisfied with this. Also, Drago had to be helped by Claus several times, whether it was in fights, or if Drago had to be healed or revived for something. Claus and Drago are able to get along just fine, but Chimeramon and Kuramon are still rivals. See the main article, Kuramon. Claus found Kuramon after the epic battle with Armageddemon at the IAm Village. He then gave him to Drago. Drago continued to take care of Kuramon. In another reality, however, Kuramon and Drago met eachother in a far different way. This is because of Millenniummon's ability to warp time and space to his liking. See the main article, Chimeramon. Eventually, after the incredible things caused by Shadow Bug Diddy, IMMANESS, and mainly, the loneliness he felt and the lack of gratitude he got from helping others so much, Claus went on a trip across the entire universe. Claus' true motives were to float all the way to a few planets and gaze at them, hoping that it would gain him enlightenment and satisfaction. However, it took on a serious twist. He got sucked into the Digital World, where he met Monodramon. That's where the adventure started. Also, Claus' Chimeramon and Drago's Kuramon share a rivalry. Chimeramon continues to be a very loyal partner. See the main article, Red Toon Link. Also, see Ailis for some little added information. Despite finding Red very annoying and quite cocky, he respects Red's opinion, as well as the love between him and Ailis. Claus can get along fine with both Red and Ailis, as Red and Claus have been longtime friends, and he doesn't see what's so wrong about Ailis, he in fact had been thinking of aiding Red in freeing Ailis from Vaati, if Red would ever decide to do this. See the main article, Shadow Bug Diddy. Claus and Shadow Bug Diddy (SBD for short) can get along quite well, although it was SBD that eventually led Claus to go insane and beat him up. The two have known eachother for quite a while. To this very moment, Claus is still searching for SBD, after his mysterious disappearance, months ago. In fact, killing SBD is what Claus needs to return to his older and calmer self. See the main article, Mann-Sa. Mann-Sa, or Jaraci rather, is known to be quite annoying towards Claus, actually. Claus actually sees Jaraci as a danger to the planet, he and Witty know what things he had done. Claus kind of bears a grudge to him. Back in a conversation, Claus learned that "Mann-Sa" actually meant "Emperor". Claus actually felt kind of accomplished, because back when Chimeramon was his enemy, he was taught that you actually are supposed to be polite towards your enemy. Claus is still kind of skeptical about Jaraci, thinking that he still has to fight him sooner or later. Claus' backstory Part 1: The story of Mother 3. (Will contain spoilers of the game!) Claus was an energetic kid from the Nowhere Islands. He was about 11 years old, and had a younger twin, Lucas. His mother was Hinawa, his father Flint, and his pet dog, Boney. The family lived in Tazmily Village for a long time. It was an awesome life... ...But when the evil Porky Minch arrived at this time, that all changed. One fateful day, Porky and his army of Pigmasks took peaceful and kind animals and turned them into creepy toys, or chimeras. One of them was a male Drago, who got partially roboticized. This "Mecha-Drago" killed Claus' mother Hinawa in front of him and Lucas. Everyone in Tazmily was shocked, especially poor Lucas. Claus was filled with hatred and sadness, and a thirst for vengeance! In an attempt to avenge his mother's death, Claus took Flint's homemade knife, and went to the Magypsies to learn PSI. Of course, a little kid with a little knife and a few weak, flashy attacks can't defeat a huge, fire-breathing robotic dinosaur, and as a result, Claus got killed. Eventually, the father, Flint, had defeated Mecha-Drago, who had his regrets, as well. Lucas got into a deep depression, afterwards. (But hey, if your brother and mother were killed, you'd be too, I guess.) Three years later... The Pigmasks, Porky's army, found the body of Claus. They found out, that he was able to use the special PSI skill, PK Love. They needed to pull the seven Dark Needles to awaken the Dark Dragon. But, nobody, not even the Magypsies could do this. Only a select few could use PK Love, and they were able to pull the Dark Needles. Claus got resurrected and turned into a cyborg, the Masked Man. Porky wanted to use Claus as a puppet to pull the needles. However, Lucas, who had grown up, as well, turned out to have PK Love, just like his older brother. They fought for the Dark Needles, not remembering eachother at all. In the end, both Claus and Lucas pulled 3 of the Needles. The final one was located, deep underground. When Lucas went to defeat Porky and pull the Needle, his father Flint told him about Claus. Lucas was shocked to hear this, and he had lost the will to fight... In the final fight against Claus, Lucas just let himself get beat up. In the end, the ghost of Hinawa tried to interrupt the fight, and eventually, it worked. Claus, no longer wanting himself or anyone else to suffer, killed himself, and allowed Lucas to pull the final needle, and save the world... Part 2: The IAm universe. A few months later, Claus mysteriously revived. It turned out that an unknown force had recombined time and space to make many different worlds combine into one big planet. This is referred to as the IAm planet, or maybe even the IAm universe. Claus reunited with his brother, father, mother, and his dog. He also met some new people in the process, such as Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Diddy, Geewee, his old friends Nichol and Kuma, a clone of another friend (Fuel) named Tank, and many, many more people... ...However, some of these friends couldn't really be called friends. Claus had to fight to survive, and he couldn't take it anymore. He also considered that no matter how much he fought for the sake of the entire IAm universe, he was never thanked by anyone. This turned Claus insane out sadness, anger, and a lack of sensing gratitude from others. Nobody respected him. Nobody thanked him for all he had done. Nobody (save for a few like Drago and Kuramon, Shady, or Witty) liked him. Nobody felt sorry for him. So, why would he feel sorry for them? Claus wanted to find out why his life went so wrong, and wanted someone to help see him through his pain. As a result, he went on a trip across the entire universe... Part 3: The Digital World! NOTE: For the ones who have played some of the WonderSwan Digimon series(especially Brave Tamer), this part should be very familiar. In Claus' trip across the universe, he had found peaceful places with beings that respected him and liked him as a great friend. Claus was satisfied and happy. Until one time, he got sucked into a weird hole made up of 0s and 1s. When Claus woke up, he saw a strange environment, with creatures he HAD seen before...but where, again? Claus couldn't remember that well...he had amnesia. He never/only vaguely knew of anything that happened. Right when he walked up to a giant building with a huge "E" on it, two weird creatures started talking to him. These were Monodramon and Veedramon. They had guided Claus to the computer that governs the Digital World, ENIAC. ENIAC had told Claus about how he got amnesia, and how the evil Machinedramon and Chimeramon were going to destroy the Digital World! Claus set out on a quest, and had endured many hardships, such as the death of Veedramon (but he loaded Veedramon's data into Monodramon, and as such, he is still alive). He had captured Machinedramon, who turned out to be Lucas' partner. In the final battle against Chimeramon, he revealed that the two were partners, and that their existance is linked. Monodramon and Claus fought the beast, and in the very end, Monodramon triggered a DNA Digivolution between himself and Chimeramon so that they both could be partners. Claus had been congratulated by ENIAC, and had to choose between 2 realities. His old universe, where the Nowhere Islands and Tazmily were in perfect state, everything had been revived, and where his family is waiting for him. The second option, was the IAm universe. Claus thought to himself, then shouted into the portal of the IAm universe: "THE THINGS I DON'T FUCKING DO FOR YOU ALL!!!!!" At that moment, he jumped into that portal with the DigiEgg, thanking ENIAC for everything and for giving him the option. A clone of Claus was sent to the other reality. Monodramon had sworn to protect his master Claus, and thus, they set their sights on the world that would challenge them. So, where are they now? Hah, Claus had made a vow to never speak again, and Monodramon is still protecting his master. Claus is now plotting his revenge on all of the friends that betrayed him. Category:Older IAMs of the fad Category:Internet comedian/IAM hybrid